The first year mistake
by Jaspercat
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and the sorting is once again upon him. PG, just in case.
1. Letter From McGonagull

THE FIRST YEAR MISTAKE  
  
Harry couldn't help smiling as he, Ron and Hermione stepped through the brick wall. Diagon Ally never looked so welcoming. Finally, Harry Potter was back amongst people like him, witches and wizards. The Dursleys made sure he had a terrible summer by giving him extra chores.  
  
All around Harry were parents rushing their kids around the shops, buying everything they needed for Hogwarts. This is why he was here. As Hogwarts students Harry, Ron and Hermione came to buy books, new dress robes and more items they would need for sixth year. 'First we want ...Standard Book of Spells: grade 6' Hermione said, checking her list.  
  
Entering Florish and Blotts, Harry, Ron and Hermione were ambushed by Ginny, Fred, George and Lee Jordan. 'Hi Harry' Fred smiled and held up some books, 'we were just going to pay'. 'Oh, right. Well, we'll just be a minute.' Harry said. George nodded. 'We'll wait for you outside.' Harry led his two best friends along the rows of bookcases filled with books until Hermione found the section they wanted. She scanned the covers and stopped. 'Here' she said, pulling out three 'Standard Book of Spells: grade 6's and handing one each to the boys, keeping one for herself.  
. .  
.  
  
'What kept you?' Lee Jordan cried as the trio emerged from the shop. 'Sorry, long queue.' Ron said. 'Where to next?' Following Fred, the group made their way to Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasions to get new robes. Fred and George were the first ready. 'Good thing, being twins. Only one of us needs to try things on' George stated. Hermione, Ginny and Lee soon joined them. 'Come on, Ron, the others are waiting.' Harry said. Ron couldn't decide between two dress robes, one red and one dark grey. 'Hurry!' He picked the red. 'Ready.' The group bought their new robes and went for an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's.  
  
* *  
* . (AT HOGWARTS) 'Professor, are you sure? I mean, nobody could have if you were there.' 'Wrong, Minerva. Quirrel may or may not have hexed the hat before Harry's arrival we have to re-do the ceremony'. 'But Dumbledore, the students are happy where they are, and with you-know- who's fall, the wizarding world is save.' 'Severus, the truth is important, so this must happen' Dumbledore paused to turn to the other Professor. 'Minerva, send out letters to all fifth years, inform them there's going to be a re-sorting'.  
  
* *  
* '...Lets see...Lee, Fred and George's ice cream together makes 12 sickles, Ginny and mine was 3 each, Harry and Ron's were 7 between them, that makes ...' '23 sickles, Hermione.' said Ron, digging into his pocket, 'I'm paying'. Hermione was about to protest, before... 'You, pay? I never thought I'd hear that line come out of your mouth, Weasel.' drawled a voice behind Hermione that Harry and his friends had no trouble recognizing. Not bothering to look up at his enemy, Harry muttered, 'get lost, Malfoy'. Malfoy turned to him, 'I wasn't talking to you, was I Potter?' he sneered before looking back to Ron. 'As I was saying, are you sure you CAN? I doubt you could pay for your own, never a big group of Gryffindorks.' He continued. Fred, by this time, had risen from his seat with his face filled with anger. 'Get out,' he growled. Malfoy, clearly enjoying this, smiled, 'I'll think you'll find that it is not against the law for me to have an ice cream here or talk to my schoolmates, Weasley'. Ron snorted. 'Oh, that's a good one, Malfoy,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'Schoolmates? You think Gryffindors are scum!' Everybody in the room turned to this comment, being very quiet to hear more. The smile on Malfoys face grew wider. 'Weasel, use your common sense, that is if you have any at all.' At this a few in the room laughed. Ron's ears went a delicate shade of pink. Malfoy continued. 'You ARE scum. You and all the rest of the Gryffindorks' 'Stop calling us that!' Hermione cried angrily. 'Pardon, Mudblood?' Gasps flowed though the room. Hermione's eyes grew and filled with tears. She stood and ran out. 'Take that back, Malfoy!' Ron yelled, standing up and raising his fists. 'No, I don't think I shall.' A little lady, much shorter than Ron and Malfoy, ran between them. 'No fighting in this wee restaurant.' She screeched 'Out now!' Ron slammed money on the table and stormed out with the rest of the group following.  
  
A.N. Hiya! Me, I'm back! Hope you like/love this. I'll write some more soon. Please review. See ya all! 


	2. On The Train

CHAPTER 2  
  
'How dare he call Hermione a ...well ...a, a horrible name like that!' Ron snarled. 'Ron, it's ok, really. He just upset me, that's all.' Hermione said, wiping her eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Weasley's living room, Ron and Harry halfway through a game of wizard's chess. Hermione watched them while stroking Crookshanks. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny had been very soft and extra friendly towards her after she was found in the Leaky Cauldron, crying in the ladies room. Mr and Mrs Weasley thought this was quite strange, but they didn't know what Malfoy had called her.  
  
Ron stared at her and said 'Look, Hermione, when I'm upset I go in a sulkily mood, maybe throw a tantrum, and yes, I have been known to let a whine out. But I do not start crying furiously.' 'I wasn't that bad' Hermione said, cheeks going slightly red. 'Yeah, yeah,' 'Ron! Harry! Hermione! Come quick, there's other letters from Hogwarts, just for you three!' cried Ginny from the kitchen. The trio rushed in to see the twins, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley surrounding the kitchen table where three letters lay. 'Open them' Fred urged, knowing whatever the letters said it must be important, otherwise it would have came with the list of school things. Hermione picked up the letter that was addressed to her. She opened it and read aloud 'Dear Miss Granger, I am to inform you that on your arrival at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, that yourself and the rest of fifth year will be resorted.'  
  
'WHAT!' Ron and Harry exclaimed. Hermione continued, 'This action was requested by Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. As you know, five years ago our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirille, was a follower of He-who-must-not-be- named. Your headmaster has a great suspicion that he hexed the sorting hat. The re-sorting will occur after the new first years. I do hope this will not interfere the rest of your holidays. Yours sincerely Minvia McGonagall' Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances.  
  
* *  
* It wasn't hard to get though the barrier on platform nine and three quarters on September the first. The station was quite empty, since it was a Sunday. Mrs Weasley made sure all trunks and animal cages were safely on the train before taking Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the twins into a big 'Goodbye Hug'. The children boarded the train and found an empty compartment. The station clock struck eleven, and the train started moving. They waved to Mr and Mrs Weasley as got further and further away. When the train was out of sight, Ron let out a yawn. 'Well, we're on our way, I'm off to sleep' he said. 'Don't be silly, Ron. We've to go to the prefect's compartment, remember?' Hermione said, tapping the prefect badge on her t-shirt. Harry's heart sank. Because they got their letters saying they were prefects, Hermione and Ron had to go to the part of the train where they and the rest of the prefects would gather. They would only be gone for an hour or so, but to Harry, it seemed like forever. Ron looked at him, 'Will you be ok, Harry?' Harry nodded. Hermione checked her watch. 'Yes, yes, he'll be fine, but we won't if we don't move!' she cried. She left quickly. Ron said they'd be back as soon as they would. Fred and George showed off their new jokes which they had invented during the holidays. This included 'The Blow up Quill' and 'The Diversion Bomb', which was a small ball that let out smoke if thrown. Harry, Lee and Ginny watched. After forty-five minutes, the compartment door opened, Ron and Hermione stepped in, both arguing. '...If I hadn't dragged you out of there, you would have got in a fight. Which, if you didn't know, would have lead to you being expelled? His father was a very important man in the ministry, and still is respected by some.' 'That ferret was asking for a bloody nose, if you ask me.' 'Well nobody's asking you, are they?' 'Still! ' 'Honestly, Ron.' Harry looked between the two. 'What wrong?' he asked. Hermione said in a mocking tone, 'guess who decided to get in a fight with Malfoy.' Ginny groaned. 'He's a git!' Ron cried in his defence. Fred, George, Lee and Harry, even Ginny, nodded in agreement. Hermione looked outraged. 'That is no reason to offend his family!' The door slide open. A blond haired, pointy-nosed, sneering slytherin stood at the doorway. 'I do not need a muggle born to defend me, Granger' Malfoy said coldly. Harry was surprised that the two oafs who usually followed him, Crabbe and Goyle, were not there. 'Get lost.' Harry said. Draco turned to him; his eyes were full of hatred as they landed on Harry. 'Or what, get Dumbledore to throw me in Azkaban? Oh, I'm terrified' Draco said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, which then darted back to Harry. Harry paused. What did he mean by 'throw me into Azkaban'? Ron glanced at Harry, and then he understood. Taking a breath, Harry said quietly, 'your father was a death-eater; he deserved to be shut away.' Ginny was shocked; she had no idea Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban. Draco looked furious. Hermione studied her fingernails while Ron appeared to find something outside the window quite interesting. Fred and George started whistling a funeral march and Lee watched intensely. 'My father was a loyal servant.' Draco growled, 'He, by no means, deserved... To be put away!' 'He was a follower of Voldemort!' 'He is my father!' 'He killed my godfather!' There was a little cough, Ginny. She gave the 'cut it out' sign before pointing behind Malfoy. Everyone turned to see the plump witch, who pushed the trolley full of sweats and cold drinks. Malfoy gave Harry one last furious look before pushing his way to another compartment. The witch stared at the rest of the group before saying weakly, 'anything off the trolley, dears?'  
  
A.N. Thanks for all your e-mails and suggestions, much appreciated, (Wipes tears from eyes) I feel so loved! Keep reviewing! 


	3. The Resorting

Chapter three:  
  
Sorting ceremony was more entertaining than the previous ones Harry had ever witnessed apart from his.  
  
Ravenclaw welcomed new students; Clare Blackwood, Jamie Wallace, Bryan Ciet, Lois Peterson, Andrew Rave and Jean Gabber.  
  
Hufflepuff cheered when Mary Bryden, Jack Sole, Billy Heart, Cameron Joss, Roger Youth and Peter Lint was announced to be in Hufflepuff.  
  
Everyone was most surprised to see an innocent-looking girl named Rachel Conner be sorted into Slitherin, joining Matthew Telhook, Nicole Taylor, Holly Burn, Natalie Shaw, Chloe Bask and Brooke Zabini (Blaise's little brother).  
  
There was nine new Gryffindores named Greer Conner (Rachel's twin), Jordan Fields, Janine Thorns, Lorna Brown and Thomas Cunning.  
  
Finally, the moment Harry had been dreading, came. The fifth years re-sorting. Professor Dumbledore stood and explained to the rest of the school why fifth years were looking very fidgety, and, of course, why on EARTH the food had not appeared. 'I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has again asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to suffer a most painful death. Two new teachers is joining us this year, please welcome Professor Wood, who is taking flying lessons, and Professor Green, our new defence against the dark arts teacher.' Everyone clapped, mostly the Gryffindores because Professor Wood, first name Oliver, used to be Hogwarts Gryffindor team captain two years ago when he attended Hogwarts. Professor Green was a young man, barley older than Wood. Spiky blond hair and adventurous blue eyes practically told he was NOT a boring teacher, and DADA was going to be fun this year. Soon the clapping died out and the headmaster continued. Last, but certainly not least, the re-sorting.' There was a murmur around the hall. 'What did he mean by resorting?' 'Don't tell me we have to wait longer for food, I'm starved!' 'Does this mean I'm not in Ravenclaw?!' Dumbledore soon silenced everyone. 'No, no, not everyone will be re-sorted, just the new fifth years, so could I ask all fifth years to come up here?' he motioned for all of Harry's year to come to the front of the staff table where Professor McGonagall waited with an old, battered, wizards hat. Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly stood and walked nervously between tables. When all fifth years were gathered at the front, Professor McGonagall started calling out names.  
  
'Abbott, Hannah!' A girl who was in Hufflepuff sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat cried out. One of the tables on the side cheered as Hannah ran towards it, sighing with relief. 'Bones, Susan!' 'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
  
Ron whispered 'Everything seems to be going OK, at the moment.' Before Harry could say 'Gryffindor' Hermione was called up. All Gryffindores held their breath as the hat was placed on her head. A minute passed. 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Harry and Ron probably cheered as load as anyone in the hall, even louder than Hagrid.  
  
Hermione re-joined her house table. Later, Malfoy was called, and to nobody's surprise, he was sorted back into Slytheren. So far no one had been put in a different house, which Harry was most relieved about. 'Potter, Harry!' McGonagall called, as Harry winced at his name. He noticed Dumbledore was paying more attention to his resorting than any of the others.  
  
Harry made his way to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Ok, just say you want to be in Gryffindor again and everything will be fine, Harry told himself.  
  
'Ah, back again I see, Mr Potter?' the sorting hats voice whispered in his ear. 'You must be the only person who has tried on the famous Hogwarts sorting hat, three times, quite a number I believe. Now, let's have another look in this head of yours. Mmm, yes, right, I see. Must belong in......... SLYTHERIN!' 


	4. Welcome to Slytherin

I dedicate this chapter to J9akabellatrixblack, the Grinch and Pussin boots. Have fun reading!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
There was silence in the hall. Everyone stared at Harry, who was gripping the stool for dear life. Finally, Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of his head and Harry could see again.  
  
''Mr Potter, please go to the headmasters office, he will join you shortly, the password is 'Chocolate Buttons'.'' The Professor said quietly.  
  
Harry looked at her pleadingly, ''Please, please let me try it on again, it must be wrong. I belong in Gryffindor.'' The Professor shook her head sadly.  
  
Harry stood up and his eyes glanced around the room. Ron and Hermione were gaping, obviously as shocked as he was. Tears were also rolling down Hermione's face. Draco Malfoy looked thunderstruck, which would have seemed funny to Harry in a better situation.  
  
Turning around, Harry saw Dumbledore looking at him sadly as if he knew this was going to happen. Harry suddenly became angry.  
  
It was Dumbledore's fault. All this was his idea and now Harry had to go around as the-boy-who-dosen't-belong-in-Slytherin-but-is-in-it-anyway until the stupid headmaster fixes it.  
  
Harry began walking out of the hall, stopping only at Ron, who was still in the small group that still needed to be re-sorted.  
  
''Why me?'' Harry asked.  
  
''Harry...'' Ron tried, but Harry continued to walk.  
  
Harry stared daggers at the stone floor until he was safely out the Great Hall. From there he made his way up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
''Chocolate Buttons!'' he spat at the gargoyle. It moved grudgingly. He entered the office and slammed the door waking up many sleeping portraits.  
  
''Mind that door, young man.'' Said a man dressed like a monk. He was standing in what Harry guessed was a church.  
  
''Shut up.'' Harry said rudely and sat down in one of the chairs beside the desk.  
  
''Well, I never! '' Replied the monk.  
  
A painting of a wizard wearing a purple robe joined in.  
  
''I told you Nester, youngsters these days don't believe in respect, I said that just last week.'' He said.  
  
''You were right there, Coiln.''  
  
''I said SHUT UP'' Harry snapped.  
  
''Calm yourself, Harry.'' Said a tried out voice.  
  
Harry turned to see the headmaster followed by Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione ran up to him, till crying, and hugged him tightly. Ron didn't seem to know what to do so he just patted Harry on the back awkwardly.  
  
Dumbledore sat down behind his desk rubbing his temples. ''Harry, I am sorry this happened. Your belongings are being moved to the Slytherin dorms as we speak...''  
  
''Wait!'' Harry interrupted. ''you mean I'm moving into Slytherin?!''  
  
Dumbledore sighed, ''Harry, the sorting hat cried out Slytherin, therefore that is your house, well for at least for the time being. It's the rules.''  
  
Harry was furious. ''YOU'RE THE BLOODY HEADMASTER! CHANGE THE DAMN RULES!''  
  
Hermione sobbed into her hand, not wanting to be heard.  
  
Ron had never seen his best friend this angry and although he had a perfect reason to be like this, he just didn't sound like Harry anymore.  
  
''Harry,'' Ron said weakly, ''Harry, please calm down.''  
  
Harry gave him a dirty look before saying, ''don't stick up for him, Ron. Because of him I now have to sleep in the stupid snake pit!''  
  
''Harry, you have every right to be like this but it is only for the time being.''  
  
''No, I...''  
  
''OH, SHUT IT, POTTER! NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO REVOLVE AROUND YOU!'' Malfoy shouted.  
  
Everyone else in the room jumped slightly. Malfoy had been so quiet they all forgot he was there.  
  
Dumbledore took advantage of the silence to say quickly, ''Mr Malfoy has volunteered to help Harry get to all of his classes with the Slytherins. It is awfully late and I must say it is time for bed. Off you go.''  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The four pupils stepped out into the corridor again and the stone gargoyle jumped back into its place.  
  
''Follow me, Potter.'' Malfoy said coldly and walked away.  
  
Harry turned to his friends. Hermione was still crying and Ron still didn't seem to know what to do.  
  
''I hate this,'' Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice in case it broke in mid-sentence.  
  
Ron mumbled, ''yeah, this really sucks. But we'll still be friends right?''  
  
''Of course!'' Harry cried in surprise. ''there's just going to be times I won't be there.''  
  
Hermione finally spoke up, ''we can meet up at a certain place in the morning before class, at the interval and at lunch, and you know, hang around that way''  
  
''Good idea, Herm. We can cope till the problem is solved, we've done things a lot harder in the past.'' Harry reasoned.  
  
''Oi, Potter, hurry or you'll be sleeping on the cold, stone dungeon floor tonight!'' Malfoy called from the next corridor.  
  
Harry sighed. ''I'll see tomorrow, night.''  
  
Hermione nodded before giving him another hug. Harry felt her wet cheek. She gave him kiss on his cheek and said, ''Harry, you will tell if the Slytherins give you any trouble, right?''  
  
''Yes, of course I will.''  
  
She stepped away from Harry to let Ron hug him.  
  
''Good luck, Harry.'' Ron said.  
  
''Thanks, I'll need it.''  
  
''POTTER, IF YOU DON'T GET HERE IN ONE MINUTE I'M LEAVING!'' Malfoy screamed angrily.  
  
Harry waved at his friend as he walked away.  
  
Hermione and Ron went the other way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry caught up with Malfoy.  
  
''Nice to see you have ears, eh, Potter?'' Malfoy sneered.  
  
''Nice to see your still calling me 'Potter' though I'm in your house now.'' Harry said.  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows. ''Don't flatter yourself, scarhead. We in Slytherin always call others by last names unless it's family or close friends.''  
  
''Friendly.'' Harry muttered.  
  
They spent the rest of the journey towards the common room in silence. They approached the stone slab that Harry remembered as the Slytherin common room entrance.  
  
Malfoy sneered, ''Snakebite!'' and an opening appeared. ''that's the new password, by the way.''  
  
The common room was filled of Slytherins all waiting for them. Harry was ambushed.  
  
He tried to follow Malfoy up to the boy dorms, but Malfoy slipped out of sight.  
  
''Hey, Potter. Think you can just come in here and expect us to swan over you?'' someone called.  
  
''Yeah, '' shouted another kid. ''Your no Slytherin!''  
  
Harry ducked and began crawling on the floor; it was easier getting through people's legs than facing them face-to-face.  
  
Someone grabbed him by the shoulder and made him stand up. It was Malfoy.  
  
''come on, Potter.'' He sighed and led him away from the Slytherins.  
  
Harry was pulled up several stairs until they reached a door saying 'fifth year boy's dorm'.  
  
''your bed is the one on the far right.'' Malfoy said carelessly.  
  
The dorm was just like Gryffindor dorm. There were five beds, each with a wardrobe and desk. The colours were different, instead of gold and red there were silver and green.  
  
''Make yourself at home'' Malfoy yawned, ''oh, and a word of advice, don't bother me while I'm asleep or you'll be in the hospital wing before you can say 'Mudblood'.''  
  
Harry sniggered and went to his bed to see if all his things were there. Hedwig ruffled her feathers as if saying, 'why am I here?'  
  
Feeling tired, Harry changed into his pyjamas and got into bed.  
  
The last thing he saw before drifting into dream land was the green hangings surrounding him.  
  
A.N. Wow! That's the longest chapter I've ever written, my fingers hurt. Sorry I took so long updating. 


	5. First Name Basies

Chapter 2

Harry was running. He ran and ran. Where? Towards a white coloured door ahead of him. Why? He had no idea. All he knew was he needed to get to the white door because if he did, something good would happen. What? Again, he didn't know. His legs seemed to weigh stones and every step he took never seemed to get him anywhere near the door. The door stood there, many feet away, its golden handle laughed at him. Harry tried to run faster. Finally, his hand was in reach of the handle, his hand was coming down on it. Close, so close...

'POTTER! '

Harry woke with a jerk. He blinked once, twice, three times before reaching for his glasses. He gazed at the green hangings around him. The happenings of the previous night flooded into his mind. Harry groaned.

'POTTER IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO SHOVE THAT BROOMSTICK OF YOURS DOWN YOUR THROAT!'

Harry got out of bed to see Malfoy fixing his tie. 'Finally.' Malfoy said.

'What do I wear? I only have my Gryffindor clothes.' Harry asked.

Malfoy nodded towards a wooden chair with a shirt, trousers, a Slytherin robe and a Slytherin tie lying on top of it.

'Complements of Professor Dumbledore' Malfoy muttered. 'now come on, I'm in charge of you until you go back where you came from.'

'That's nice.'

'I thought so.'

Harry put on the shirt, new underwear, socks and the trousers. He stared at the tie. It was the wrong colour for him. It was green and silver, not red and gold. He felt he would be betraying Gryffindor if he put it on. Malfoy noticed.

'Don't put it on.' Malfoy said, all hate and anger disappeared from his voice. Harry looked at him.

'What?' Harry asked.

Malfoy shrugged. 'if I was in your position, I wouldn't wear something that made me feel I was betraying my house. So don't wear it. Forget your tie, it's not important. And you can borrow my plain robes; they don't have any colour on them apart from black. So you won't be looked on as a Slytherin.'

He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a black robe. He threw it to Harry, who caught it.

Harry was shocked to say the least. 'Em, Malfoy...' he said, causing Malfoy to look at him. 'Why are you being so...understanding?'

Malfoy smiled and shrugged. 'I guess I realised that if you're in Slytherin I should treat you like a housemate and, although this may be a shock to you, I treat my housemates very well,'

Harry smiled with him. 'Thanks.'

'No problem, Potter.'

'Harry'

Malfoy looked at him. 'What?'

'Call me Harry.'

'...'

'Please.'

'Ok...Harry?'

'Thank you.'

Malfoy seemed to be debating over something. Finally, he said, 'then calls me Draco.'

To this Harry nodded. Draco walked out the room.

Harry looked around the dormitory. The colours didn't look as bad now. He then headed down to breakfast and Ron and Hermione never entered his mind.

AN. I know, it's short but I will update soon so there won't be long to wait.

Pussin Boots said: I want to cry. Well, I love the chappie dabbs away the tears upload fast Reply: don't cry! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter.

Crazy Eyed said: hello. That was really interesting. Will we learn of the other students reactions in the next chapter? Maybe you could travel from one common room to another and the reactions that people have. That would be interesting. Reply: I agree, it would be interesting, I might try it out, thanks.

Jack Sparrows Only Love said: Wow... freaky. Please update soon! Reply: Sorry for taking so long, I had some computer trouble. Thanks for the review!

Greyhound Master said: poor Harry  
please update soon  
G.M.

Reply: I know, Harry is getting it hard, I promise I'll be easier on him. Thanks for the review!

Ok, like I've said many times before, read, enjoy, review!


	6. Potions Speech

Harry had been in the dungeons before, but this particular morning it seemed different. The cold walls were not as unwelcoming and the moisture in the air no longer seemed cold and wet. Draco had been very understanding so far today. After letting Harry borrow his robes, he left their dormitory early to warn the Slytheirns not to say anything to Harry which wouldn't be said to him. Harry found it odd to walk through the Slytherin common room without insults being thrown at him. It felt the same now, as he was walking **_up_** to breakfast from the dungeons, instead of **_down_** from the Gryffindor Tower.

As Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, everyone who was eating stopped and looked at them. Draco didn't seem to like the attention and he walked quickly over to the Slytherin table. Harry stood a little longer as his routine walk-to-the-Gryffindor-table bones fought against the order to follow Draco. Harry ended up swaying slightly. Draco whistled, causing Harry to finally walk towards the Slytherin table and seat himself between Draco and a first year girl. Little by little, the Hall began to continue eating. Harry found that he wasn't so hungry due to the sickness that was circling in his stomach. All he took was a slice of toast and even that didn't look very appetising. The girl next to him stared as if he was an animal at a zoo. It was Rachel Conner that Harry seen being sorted the previous night.

'Hi,' she said suddenly. 'I'm Rachel.'

Harry strained a smile and replied, 'I'm Harry.'

Rachel laughed, 'I know that, everybody knows that!' she cried.

'Yeah, I guess they do, don't they...'Harry said.

Rachel grinned, 'You were in Gryffindor, weren't you?'

Harry nodded.

'My twin sister, Greer, is in Gryffindor.' Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone. 'She asked if Slytherin was OK and she told me she likes it in Gryffindor and that she's got two friends, but I said I had Harry Potter in our house. I hope she's jealous now. Who would really want to be in Gryffindor anyway?'

Draco decided to cut in. 'would you shut up please?' he asked angrily.

Rachel sneered at him but shut up all the same. Draco stared at his food and gave it an irritated look. He stood.

'Had enough?' he asked Harry.

Harry wasn't sure if he was asking about enough food or enough of people staring at him, but the answer was yes to both so nodded and stood up as well.

They exited the hall and bumped into Ron and Hermione.

'Harry, mate!' Ron cried. 'How was it? Has Dumbledore said anything to you? Where are you going? Have you already had breakfast?'

The rush of questions annoyed Harry and he answered them in one breathe.

'It was fine Ron, no, Dumbledore hasn't said anything to me, I'm going to my dormitory to get my books ready and yes I've already had breakfast, thank you.'

Hermione gave Draco a suspicious look. 'So how are you two getting on?' she said cautiously.

Draco shrugged. 'Fine,' he mumbled, before turning to Harry, 'can we please go now?'

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron, leaving them wide-eyed, mouths slightly ajar.

What's their problem, Harry thought. He entered the dungeons. His mind then began to ponder over how he was going to make friends with the other Slytherin's. A little, unnoticeable voice at the back of is head muttered 'who needs Gryffindor's as friends anyway, when you can have Slytherin's as friends...'

The potions master slammed his classroom door, frightening most students in the process. Neville Longbottom even dropped a glass vile.

'Longbottom! Get that cleaned up this instant!' Professor Snape snapped, watching the quivering boy run to his mess.

Harry found this unusually entertaining. He sniggered along with the Slytherin's as Hermione helped pick up the tiny pieces of glass. She gasped, her finger was cut. Ron rushed to see if she was okay.

The Weasel and Mudblood, Harry thought, they two deserve each other.

Harry suddenly realized what he just thought and was shocked. He had just criticized his two best friends! His sudden hurtful expression went un-noticed by the class. Draco smirked at Hermione.

'I'm surprised,' he said carelessly, 'I would have thought your blood would be brown, considering you're a **_mud-_**blood.'

Ron stood up abruptly, raising his fists.

'Oh, dear,' Harry said sarcastically, 'it appears Weasel King wants to get his hands dirty, I wouldn't bother, you have got the dirtiest hands at Hogwarts already, no need to try and beat your own record.'

The Slytherin's roared with laughter.

'Harry...?', Hermione started.

'Be quiet, Mudblood for once in your life!'

The Gryffindor's all looked shell shocked. He boy they all knew and loved was changing into something they have grown to hate. Harry was different.

Snape seemed to have gone deaf until now, where he started the lesson about the sleeping potion.

Harry sat, happy with himself. The Slytherin's were beginning to like him. Even the girls were giving flirtatious looks. It was five minutes into the period that the words that he had said had gotten into his head. He gasped. What had he done?

A.N. hiya! Ooooohhhhhh what's happening with Harry's mind? Who knows? I do, hee hee. Sorry for taking so long, I will try and type more soon. Bye!


	7. Wonders of fellow Gryffindores

The end of potions couldn't have seemed longer. Harry was desperate to apologise to Ron and Hermione for saying such horrible things to them, what came over him?

The bell rang and Ron and Hermione walked out first. Harry packed his things away quickly, spilling a vials contents in the process. Before Draco could stop him, Harry ran out after his friends. He caught up with them along one of the dungeons corridors.

'Ron, Hermione!' Harry panted, running up to them. They turned to him, both looking grave.

'Harry.' Ron said. He spoke as if Harry was an acquaintance, not his friend.

'Look,' Harry said. 'I am so sorry, I just-'

'We understand, Harry, you don't need to explain.' Hermione said.

Taken back, Harry gaped. 'Huh? You do?'

'Of course.' Ron said.

'We know you're just being rude and nasty to us so the Slytherins will go easy on you till you come back to Gryffindor.' Hermione said, looking at the stone floor, 'It's ok, really. Just warn us when you're going to turn into Mr Evil, ok?'

Harry stared at them. 'But that's not what I was doing'

Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet his. Ron gave him a shocked look.

'So you **_meant_** to say what you said?' Ron asked angrily.

'No, no, no!' Harry cried. 'I don't know why I said it, it just came out, and it's not even what I think. It wasn't planned and Draco is being very good about it all. I think he feels sorry for me or something'

'Bloody hell…' Ron breathed.

Hermione looked as if she was thinking hard. 'But it doesn't explain why you would suddenly say something horrible to us; it sounds like something came over you. I'm just worried in case it's the Slytherins that are doing this.'

'Hermione, they didn't do anything.' Harry said, shaking his head, 'sure they yelled at me at first, but Draco got me into the dormitories before anyone hurt me. I got into bed and this morning no-one has touched me.'

Hermione quickly looked around before lowering her voice. 'Harry,' she whispered, 'they might be doing something when you're asleep, try and not sleep tonight and see if they do anything. And please,' she gave him a pleading look, 'don't trust Malfoy just yet, he may be up to something.'

Harry sighed, but nodded.

'And mate?' Ron said. Harry looked at him. 'You won't replace us, will you?'

Harry shook his head violently, 'of course not!'

Ron smiled slightly, but he didn't seem convinced.

Hermione glanced at her watched, before shrieking, 'oh no, Ron, we're late for Charms! Harry, you'd better hurry to transfiguration!'

The three ran off to their next class. None noticed the invisible form of a blonde haired boy. Draco slipped of Harry's invisibility cloak and stared after the three figures.

He smirked.

His look turned a little more evil as the thought of poisoning Harry's mind while pleasing his father swarmed in his mind.

It had already begun.

Harry was slowly being turned. Of course the process of changing Harry was not done yet, but it was Draco's job to make sure did.

It was then Draco noticed he was five minutes late for transfiguration, he couldn't leave dear Harry alone, and after all, there was no telling what his fellow Slytherins would do. 'I think taking the place of the Weasley will be quite…nice…'

AN. Hee hee, I tricked some of you. Sounds like Draco isn't as innocent as Harry thinks…tell me what you think, please, by just clicking on the weird sign below, called…em, oh yeah, Review!!!!


	8. Slytherins Secrets

Dinner that evening was strange for Harry. The Gryffindor's were still looking at him oddly despite Hermione's hard efforts of asking everyone not to.

Also, Draco was acting stiffly at the Slytherin table. He took a plateful of dinner but didn't eat it. He pushed his potatoes around in circles and focused on Harry's actions across the table. As dinner ended, Draco got more anxious. He muttered something to Crabbe without Harry noticing. With a curt nod, Crabbe picked up an orange from the fruit bowl and tossed it over Harry's shoulder. The orange landed on the ground behind the raven haired boy.

'Oh dear,' Crabbe cried dramatically, 'how clumsy of me. Harry, can you get that for me, please?'

Harry's eyes widened. He had just been called by his first name and in a civil manner. He smiled and turned to collect the fruit. Draco took his opportunity. He took a vial out of his pocket. Grabbing Harry's goblet, he poured a small amount of the vial's contents into it and placed it back were it had been. Harry turned back again, orange in hand.

'Here you go,' he said. He handed the orange over. Crabbe chucked it behind him and continued eating his lamb chops.

Harry gave a questioning look to Draco, who merely shrugged.

The Slytherins exited the Great Hall and began making their way back to their common rooms. Harry could hardly keep his eyes open and was depending on others to push him in the right direction. He stumbled in Pansy Parkinson three times before Draco steered him forward. The blonde gave the Gryffindor's a quick look. Seeing Hermione and Ron following them he quickened his pace. He might not be able to handle their questions. He could already hear them in his head.

'_Why is Harry falling asleep on his feet?'_

'_Harry has never been like this before, did you do something to him!'_

'_WHAT DID YOU DO?'_

Draco sighed with relief as Snape came out. The potions master gave the Gryffindor's warning looks. Hermione and Ron backed off and slowly ascended the steps to their own common room.

Soon, Harry was being dragged into his bed. The boy-who-lived slept soundly.

Five minutes later, Harry was snuggling into his pillow under his sheets. Around his bed, all the Slytherins talked.

'So it was the Mudblood who suspected something?'

'She was the one who warned Potter, if it weren't for her Draco needn't have stolen that sleeping draft from Snape.'

'Never mind that, where is the oil?'

'Blaise had it.'

'Right, so how do we do it again?'

'Grrr, why can't I do it, Blaise is useless!'

'Am not!'

'Are to!'

Draco massaged his temples, 'will you two shut up? I'll do it.'

He grabbed the bowl of oil from Blaise's hands. Pointing his wand to the centre of the liquid, he muttered 'pendon arquay'

The oil mixed itself and turned a grey shade. Draco took a handful of it and lightly sprinkled it around Harry. When Harry's body was completely surrounded by oil, seven selected Slytherins stepped forward.

One by one, they spoke each one of the deadly sins to complete the spell.

Nott whispered 'Greed'

'Envy'

'Anger'

'Sloth'

'Pride'

'Gluttony'

'Lust', Draco finished.

The stain on the bed cloth burned a violet colour for a few seconds before returning to normal.

The room seemed to get darker and the Slytherins knew the spell was done. Now all they had to do was wait till tomorrow night…

AN. I don't like this chapter…I don't like picking on Harry but sadly it has to go with the storyline. Please review, just don't tell me how horrible I am cause I'm really not…


	9. Sloth

_**Chapter 9: Sloth**_

Harry yawned. Sitting up in his bed, he gazed around the dormitory. Everyone else was fast asleep. I don't really want to get up, Harry thought. His eyes lazily strolled along the floor and rested upon his transfiguration homework. He meant to finish it this morning as it wasn't a lot, but Harry found himself kicking it under his bed. He didn't feel like doing it…

'Harry, are you getting up?'

'Ynnm…'

'What?'

'Isednyon, gyoway'

'You're not making any sense!'

Harry growled as he raised his head from his soft pillow to look up at Draco. 'Isaid_ no, _I'm not getting up and go away!' he let his head fall back to his pillow. Draco stared at him, unsure what to do.

'You might get detention, you know, for missing classes.' He said, poking at Harry's head.

Harry, without taking his nose off the pillow, tried to swat the Slytherin's hand away. 'I don't care' he muttered angrily.

'Filch would probably make you do loads of things, like washing all the walls in the Great Hall, clean out the owlery and mop the Entrance Hall.'

'…'

'Well?'

'That sounds like a lot…'

'Yeah.'

'…give me five minutes…'

After getting dressed in a quick manner, a very irritated Harry marched into the Slytherin Common Room. Draco stood up from the couch and asked, 'where's your schoolbag?'

'Don't need it.' Harry replied curtly.

'Did you do the homework for McGonagall?' Draco said, shocked.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Ptth, who cares?'

As they exited the Common Room, Draco gave the rest of the Slytherins a clueless look followed by a thumb up.

'Would everyone please hand in your homework to the front? That's right, I- Mr Potter, where is your homework?'

Eyes fell on the raven haired teenager at the back, who had his two feet up on the desk in a relaxing sort of way. Harry opened one lazy eye to look at the teacher. 'Didn't do it.' he said, before closing his eye again.

There were a few gasps. The boy who lived didn't usually forget homework. The Slytherins shared worried looks. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. 'I beg your pardon?'

'I-Did-Not-Do-It'

'And would you care to tell me why?'

Harry shrugged. 'Couldn't be bothered.' Harry put his head back. Perhaps he could sleep for a little while…

'POTTER!' the class jumped, even though they expected it. 'GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW!'

'Nah…'

McGonagall's face went red, her eyes bulging. 'POTTER-!'

Harry opened his eyes. He was angry now. How was he supposed to sleep while she kept yelling? Standing, Harry gave a salute to the Slytherin part of the class and walked out the room. By the time McGonagall had hurried into the hallway, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Harry walked slowly across the grass. The grounds were silent to him, apart from the soothing sound of the Scottish wind. He had thought of going back to bed but he knew that is where the staff would look first. He then realised that a ride on his Firebolt would be just as relaxing. Maybe he could find a quiet hill to sit on while the day passed…

Hours later, Harry woke up. He looked around. He was still in the grounds, but on a lonely hill far away from the castle itself. It was dark. Checking his watch Harry saw it was nearly nine at night. Had he really slept the whole day away? His broom lay a few feet away. Harry scowled at himself for leaving it as far away as that. It was annoying flying back to the castle, Harry had never realised how much hassle it was to ride a broom. He put his broomstick away in the broomstick shed. He then struggled back indoors.

'Harry! Where have you been all day, everyone is looking for you!' Draco cried as the Boy-Who-Lived came in to the dormitory.

'funny, I never saw any 'wanted' posters on the walls.' Harry sighed. He fell onto his bed. He lay there for half an hour before falling asleep. When he heard Harry's breathing calming to a slow pattern, Draco got everyone else out of bed to repeat the spell they did the night before…


	10. Anger

Anger

When Harry awoke the next day he found that the lazy feeling he had felt the day before had disappeared. He hopped out of bed and gazed around the sleeping figures. It was only seven am; they could sleep a while longer. He strode over to the boys shower room which was empty. Putting his clothes onto a nearby chair, Harry got in on of the showers and turned the water on.

Draco had been fast asleep. After casting the spell over Harry last night he felt tired and drained. The spell was getting more and more difficult to cast, probably due to the energy it needed. So Draco probably would have slept in and missed his first class but he was a light sleeper. He sat upright, eyes wide open as he heard someone from the showers swearing **_very_** loudly. No-one else had even stirred. Draco walked to the showers in time to see Harry (AN. Don't worry, he's covered up with a dressing gown, Draco sees nothing he shouldn't!) swearing frantically at the shower head.

'Oh no, it's not singing Christmas Carols again, is it?' Draco asked, smiling slightly, 'last year we couldn't get it to shut up.'

Harry glared. 'It started of freezing and then went boiling, then cold again, then back to hot! It won't go anywhere in-between!'

Draco laughed, noticing the red blotches on Harry's arms where he got burned. In return, Draco received an icy look and a soaking towel in the face.

'Herm, there's Harry, lets go,'

Ron and Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table and proceeded to the Great Hall doors where Harry and Malfoy were.

'Harry, what happened yesterday? People were saying you stormed out and disappeared, where did you go?' Hermione rushed.

Malfoy knew she should have kept at her table, with Harry being in the mood he is in right now things were bound to get bad.

'Did you snap?' Ron blurted out, 'Justin was saying Slytherin had got too tough and you snapped like a twig, is any part of that true?'

Malfoy closed his eyes. The Weasel King had to open his big mouth.

Harry glared. 'No, Ron, I didn't '**_snap_**', so tell Justin to stick with his snakes, and Hermione,' his voice dripped with hate, 'what I do is none of your business, so shut up and leave me alone.' Malfoy would have cheered at that moment if he hadn't been too shocked. The spell was working but Draco had no idea it would work so well. Ron and Hermione stared dumbly at Harry, who, after giving them the finger, exited the Hall. Hermione was on the verge of tears, Draco was smiling from ear to ear.

Harry had not even got five minutes of his long walk of anger, when McGonagall's voice called after him.

'Potter! Headmaster's office, now! The password is 'Honeybooks'. Go now!'

Harry snarled as he turned on his heel and travelled to the gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office. 'Honeybooks,' Harry said.

Harry entered Dumbledore's office moments later to find the old wizard behind his desk. 'Sit down, Harry,' he said gravely.

'No, I prefer to stand.' Harry said, crossing his arms and leaned against the wall. He ignored the irritated look he was getting. So what if he angered the headmaster? It wasn't like Harry cared, after all, today had not got off to a good start.

'Fine, but please mind your manners.' Dumbledore said. Harry sneered. 'I was told yesterday you left the school during class hours. Why?'

Harry sighed. 'Because the teacher was being a bitch.' He said plainly.

A dark shadow fell over Dumbledore. He was not happy. 'Harry!' Dumbledore boomed, 'Don't ever use that kind of language, especially when talking about a teacher!'

Harry was mad, how dare he, 'Don't tell me what not to say, you're not my father!'

A red-faced Dumbledore stood and Harry noticed how tall he was. 'I highly doubt your father would appreciate your speech!'

'I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE WOULDN'T APPRECIATE!' Harry yelled, 'LEAVING ME WITH THE FAMILY FROM HELL FOR TEN BLOODY YEARS BEING TREATED LIKE CRAP AND BEING BEATEN UP BY BOY WHO COULD ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS A CROSSBREED BETEEN A PIG AND A WHALE! BY THE WAY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY WILL MAKE ME GOT BACK TO THEM, NO BLOODY WAY!'

This had quietened Dumbledore. He sat back on his chair and studied Harry like a painting full of confusion. 'Is that what this is about Harry? You're worried about going back to the muggles?'

'NO!' Harry seethed. ' I HAD ONLY REACHED ONE YEAR OLD BEFORE SOME DARK WIZARD COMES AFTER ME, KILLS MY PARENTS AND YET FAILS TO GET RID OF ME, LEAVING ME TO A LIFE OF ISOLATION AND DEPRESSION! THEN, GROWING UP WITH THE DURSLYS AND THEN BEING TOLD, ON MY BIRTHDAY, THAT I WASN'T WHAT I THOUGHT I WAS! I GET THROWN FAME I DON'T WANT AND THAT SAME KILLER WHO MURDERED MY PARENTS IS STILL AFTER ME!'

Harry took several gasps to calm himself. Once he had done so he lowered his voice, 'every one won't leave me alone…I can't get a break at all…'

Dumbledore had listened to every word of the boy's outburst yet failed to show any feeling (which made Harry even more flared up). He sighed heavily, 'I don't know why but I'm going to let you off, see if that's a break. McGonagall wanted me to bombard you with detentions but all I'll ask for is for you to apologise.'

Harry was about to tell him where to go but told himself to calm down. It was either apologise or live the next year in detention. 'Fine,' he mumbled.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, showing relief, and waved Harry dismissal. Harry left cursing the headmaster under his breath. 'The Slytherins are right, he really is an old git…'

Much to Harry's annoyance, it seemed a third of the school was giving him the cold shoulder.

The news of his rudeness towards Ron and Hermione had spread throughout the school by midday. All houses except Slytherin appeared to take his as bad news. Hufflepuffs were running from him, even taking detours to their classes as to not pas him in the corridor. Ravenclaws glared and talked about Harry behind his back, careful not to be heard. Gryffindors were unsure. Some were willing to assume it was all the pressure that was getting to him and tried being friendly if they seen him, others avoided him completely, thinking Harry was changing and would soon be the enemy. Hermione had taken it bad, thinking it was her fault for some reason. During classes she would suddenly break down in tears and twice ran out to the girls bathrooms. Ron went into silent mode. Nobody could tell what he thought.

Harry had shown up in classes, but teachers, who were aware of the recent happenings, gave little to no work. McGonagall said to read their school book to chapter three. Binns simply drowned on about the Victorian times when an infamous wizard did something seemingly exciting. Of course, no-one even started listening after he stated he would not be testing on this topic. Snape was writing up papers as Harry, the other Slytherins and the Gryffindors entered the classroom. It was the last class of the day.

On the blackboard were instructions for a simple sleeping draught that even Neville could manage without Snape's help. It was a two people potion and Ron and Hermione deliberately chose the desk next to Harry and Draco.

'I'll get the utensils out, you get the ingredients,' Draco murmured, getting his cauldron out. He reached for his wooden spoon but froze as he felt an angry gaze on him. He looked up to Harry, 'What?'

Harry snarled, 'Don't tell me what to do, YOU get the ingredients, I'LL get the stuff.' He gave a threatening look as if to dare Draco to disagree. His fists were already clenching.

Draco glanced over to Ron and Hermione who, for once, seemed to be ready to jump to Draco's defence. Draco looked back to Harry. He just wants to fight, Draco thought, that's why he's challenging me. Knowing Harry was taller and stronger than him and, straight to the point, a much better fighter, he raised his hands in defence and back away to the storage cupboard.

Meanwhile, Harry noticed his friends were staring, so he turned to them, his cutting knife rose slightly, 'do you mind?' he asked dangerously. Hermione gulped and turned, letting her hair fall over her face, and cried while cutting. Ron returned a glare matching Harry's. He approached Harry and said in an under tone, 'Listen, **_mate_**, you may have changed but I will not let you upset her anymore than you have. So from now on, or at least till you've went back to normal, don't talk to us.' Ron returned to his work.


End file.
